1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved cable coiling device for electric heaters, more particularly to a cable coiling device that hides the cable in such a way that the coiled cable will not be exposed and hence gives an artistic, reliable, convenient, and safe effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional way of coiling a power cable of an electric heater (as shown in FIG. 1), an exposed cable coiling frame 20 is disposed near the power cable outlet 101 of the casing 10, so that the power cable A is coiled and stored on the cable coiling frame 20. It is undeniable that the cable can be coiled and fixed in the position of the cable coiling frame that is disposed on the external side of the casing, and the value and performance that it offers. After years of practicing the prior art, the manufacturers and users realize that such conventional arrangement still has the following shortcomings:
1. The exposed cable coiling frame 20 definitely provides a means for collecting a cable A, but the coiled cable A is easily loosened or bears the risk of falling out if it is not securely tied to the cable coiling frame. Furthermore, it also has the shortcoming of not able to tie securely, stably, and artistically. PA0 2. The exposed cable coiling frame 20, regardless of its situations of coiling or decoiling, gives an inharmonic, inartistic, and inconsistent feeling on the overall external appearance of the heater. Meanwhile, the exposed cable coiling frame may be collided or contacted by human body (especially our foot) that may endanger our safety.
Of course, other electric appliance manufacturers at present may use an automatic coiler to collect power cable. However, such automatic cable coiling devices may be very complicated in its structure, and hence may have a greater chance for breakdowns, and mostly important it occupies more space and requires a larger volume of the electric appliances, a more expensive manufacturing cost, and a higher selling price for consumers. Under the principle of pursuing better quality with lower price, the automatic cable coiling devices are limited in their uses and only selected for use depending on the special properties of the type, mode, and selectivity of the merchandise.
In view of the shortcomings and inconvenience of the prior art mentioned above, which are the subjects of improvements for a long time, hence the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the foregoing shortcomings and invented the present invention.